1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to landscape apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved landscape apparatus wherein the same is securable in an interlocked relationship about an associated plant base to direct watering fluids thereto while simultaneously preventing undesirable growth of weeds and the like about a central plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscape apparatus of various types has been utilized in the prior art to provide a shield about a trunk portion of a plant, such as a tree. Prior art devices have generally been of a unitary type construction or have been formed of a flexible type material, wherein the instant invention is capable of being formed of rigid material to maintain its geometric integrity during use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,244 to Woham wherein in an annular shield in surrounding relationship to an associated tree member provides a dual floor construction with a gap therebetween to enable directing of fertilizer fluid and the like therein to a root portion of the associated tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,688 to Revane sets forth a plurality of fiberglass sections for securement about a tree trunk of semi-annular configuration and is securable about the associated tree for protection thereof in prevention of weed growth thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,800 to Furmaga sets forth a partial metal frame for positioning about a shrub or the like for accepting trimmings and the like directed during a cutting operation onto the framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,789 to Jean, et al., sets forth an apparatus formed of plural segments of a generally conical configuration for positioning about a tree root system for promotion and development of micro-organisms within the ground about the root system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,508 to Coleman provides a collar for positioning about a plant and the like wherein the member includes a downwardly turned peripheral lip interfitting over a flower pot as a protector for holding stems and the like associated with growth from the flower pot.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new improved landscaping apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use in the snap fitting of a multiple of segments about an associated tree and the like, and effectiveness in construction in effecting such use.